A Home of Our Own
by Teppen
Summary: Help rewrite! When Sasuke sees the homeless man who helped him out a while back, sitting -freezing his ass off in front of his work building, he decides to help him in return. Now, just because he's considered to be asexual by all that is the human race, that didn't mean he was immune to the beauty that was Naruto Uzumaki. Still bad at summaries. SasuNaru.
1. A Bus Ride Home

**Omg! It's back! And I like this ****_a lot_**** better than the last one, but I bullshitted the tital again, hehe. So, I am SO sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. I had kind of forgotten about this story just a bit. And then today I saw a folder that was labeled 'help rewrite', and I was like "Shit" 0_O. But at least you finally have it now, am I right? Am I right? **

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU GET THERE!**

**Sasuke:22 Itachi: 26**

**I'm sorry for any typos, tell me if there are any drastic ones so I can fix them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...yet ^-^**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood on the sidewalk waiting for the bus. Yes Uchiha Sasuke was waiting for the bus. If it wasn't for his douche bag of a brother, the man would be on his way home in his nice black corvette that he would refer to himself as his bat mobile. But no, the demon had apparently taken his car for a spin and crashed it. The car was totaled…according to Sasuke. It actually just had a large dent in it, but the younger Uchiha had too much pride to drive around in a car with any kind noticeable flaw. So he decided to let Itachi have it and buy a new car over the weekend. And well would you look at that, it's weekend already.<p>

The Uchiha sighed when he saw the bus round the corner a block away from him. This may not seem very far, but just to make it clear, this block is very large. Sasuke literally had to squint his eyes to make out the number on the bus, to make sure it was his.

Now that he knew the bus was near Sasuke's patience seemed to vanish all together. He tapped his foot on the ground as he waited. Finally when the bus stopped in front of Sasuke, he got in and paid. There inside the bus he stood, holding one of the bars. The bus was cramped and it smelled of feet and sweat. Why feet? Sasuke understands sweat, but why feet? Sasuke looked at some old man that stood next to him. Oh yeah. It's because that old man wasn't wearing any shoes and his feet were fucking rank. Should they even let a man without shoes on a bus? Sasuke looked at the floor next to the old man's feet. There were his shoes. Well that explains that much. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in obvious disgust. Then, after not being able to handle the stench, he moved to the back of the bus. _I thought this was a bus not a subway._

The back of the bus wasn't so bad. Sasuke just found it quite disturbing. When he went to the back people stared at him. It's not like the people in the front of the bus didn't stare at him, but the back was filled with a lot of old men. Sasuke was tolerant of the women who stared at him, along with the exception of the young and good looking men in this world, but hell if he'd ever tolerate these perverted old geezers. That's creepy. Some women and young men sat here and there, but they couldn't handle the perverted stares they would receive and they would simply get off the bus for dear safety. Oh how Sasuke would want to hide under safety's blanket to keep him away from the creeps.

A women, not long after sitting in her seat shifted uncomfortably under the stares of the older men. When the bus made its next stop she got out of her seat and exited the bus. Sasuke watched the woman. Oh he really wants that blanket. The Uchiha at some point decided to sit down in the now free space. There were more places to sit that the previous people had long abandoned, but this seat was the farthest from the group of old perverts.

Now it was Sasuke who shifted uncomfortably. The stares were starting to get to him. Sasuke cursed himself under his breath. Why does he take a bus and not a taxi? It's not like he can't afford the cost of the taxi ride even if he lived pretty far from work. Sasuke looked up when he remembered.

_Oh yeah that's why._

Sasuke had originally decided on taking a taxi to and from work, but Itachi said something to him just to get a good laugh. Itachi had questioned Sasuke's choice in transportation and his normality. To Sasuke, that hit something. And that something ladies and gentlemen is called pride. Sasuke felt offended by his brother's words and claimed that he himself is the most normal person he knows. That should really say something about the people he knows, coming from Sasuke.

Sasuke apparently had too much pride and wanted to prove that he can be "normal". Sasuke looked at his surroundings.

_If this is normal, I'm never doing this 'normal' again. _The Uchiha let out an exasperated sigh. A low chuckle resonated from behind Sasuke. Stiffly Sasuke turns around and sees some old man right in his face. Alright that's it. Sasuke quickly stands up. Rank feet are better than this crap.

"Hey old man, stop being a creep." He heard someone say behind him. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw some man in a too-large-for-his-tiny-ass-body jacket and sweats. _Oh now the homeless get into the picture_. Sasuke thought, not acknowledging what the man had done for him. Said man looked up at him after the creep had left. Sasuke only kept to his expressionless façade. The man smiled at Sasuke not saying anything.

"Are you expecting something?" Sasuke asked grabbing onto a bar. The man's smile turned into a slight frown.

"A thank you would be nice." He suggested. Sasuke snorted.

"Yes that would be nice, but we don't get everything we want in life."

_You should know._ Sasuke added in his head. Best not to be _too_ rude to strangers. Who knows how crazy, psychopathic, murderous, stalker-ish a person can be.

"Are you implying something?"The man asked. Sasuke smirked at him as he sat back down.

_Smart guy._

"If I were to be implying something, what would you think it be?"Sasuke asked back. The man's face turned into a glare. Sasuke chuckled at his attempt at being intimidating. He was practically immune to any other glares, except for his father's of course.

"Asshole."

"Moron."

The man 'tsked' before walking down the skinny aisle to a seat all the way in the back of the bus. Was he not bothered by the geezers? Sasuke shrugged it off. He waited a few more minutes until the bus came to a stop. Sasuke stood up and glanced over his shoulder for a moment. The man looked at him and glared, but only received a smirk from the Uchiha. Sasuke got off the bus and his phone rang. Sasuke took out his phone. The Uchiha cringed when he read the caller ID. Reluctantly, Sasuke answered the phone.

"What do you want?" He answered the phone rudely.

_"Come meet me at the park."_ Itachi replied.

"Why the park?" Sasuke asked.

_"It's relaxing."_ Sasuke sighed at the answer.

"Whatever, what time?"

_"Four…o two."_

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. _Why o two?_ His brother was so weird. The two said their goodbyes before hanging up. Sasuke checked the time and cursed under his breath. It was three fifty. The park wasn't too far away, but it wasn't close either, and his brother only gave him twelve minutes to get there. That bitch. Sasuke sighed knowing his brother would be mad if he were there late. He found that it was better to not get his brother mad. The last time that happened Itachi had pranked Sasuke continuously for a month. Now Sasuke knew to be cautious.

Quickly Sasuke ran all the way to the park. Judging by the pace he was going he was going to get there early. Better safe than sorry. When he got to the park, he had about five minutes to spare. Now all he had to do was wait. As Sasuke waited, he took account of his surroundings. The park was vacant at this time. Since when is a park vacant? Sasuke mentally shrugged and walked down to a small stream. Once there he dug into his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. He put the cigarette between his lips and lit it. He inhaled and exhaled a puff of smoke and kicked at the ground.

"Hello little brother." Sasuke heard from behind him. He turned around and found Itachi standing above him. Sasuke nodded in reply and walked up the small hill.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked when he was at Itachi's level. Itachi nodded his head as Sasuke took a long drag from his cigarette. The elder Uchiha raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"That's still a nasty habit of yours, little brother." Itachi stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" He asked in annoyance. "My smoking habits?" Itachi let out a sigh and shook his head.

"What I wanted to talk about was the business, little brother." He said. Sasuke nodded him to continue, not even questioning the frequent use of 'little brother'. It annoyed Sasuke to no end when Itachi addressed him like that. But what was he to do? Itachi did what he wanted and what he wanted was to call Sasuke, 'little brother'. Besides whenever Sasuke complained about it, he would have to deal with Itachi's idiocies. As of now on, he didn't want to deal with _that_.

So the conversation began. It wasn't too important. Itachi had simply spoken of the usual things. Marketing, profits, stock, and the minor troubles they had as well. Sasuke had half listened to what Itachi said. He had been rather bored of the conversation. All that was spoken of were things he already knew. He did run the business alongside his older brother. Apparently Itachi had felt the need to re-discuss some of these topics. But after all this, Itachi's next sentence was quite shocking.

"It would be about time you get married, don't you think little brother?" Itachi questioned a little playfully. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"Married?" Sasuke asked calmly, though a little apprehensively. Itachi nodded his head. Though he understood completely, a non-rational part of his mind began to panic. _Married? I don't want to get married! I am only twenty-two for God's sake' _.Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts. Though to some, this may sound like Itachi was just teasing, Sasuke knew the implication of Itachi's question. The company needed heirs. It had nothing to do with Sasuke actually having a relationship and getting married. Absolutely nothing.

Sasuke looked away from Itachi. _'Whatever, it's not like I have much of a choice in this case.'_ He thought.

"Don't think you don't have a choice, little brother." Itachi then stated. Sasuke shot his head up to his brother, shocked quite a bit. It was odd. Itachi always seemed to have a knack for knowing what was on Sasuke's mind.

"It was simply a suggestion." Itachi continued. "But it was a suggestion you should keep in mind. The company needs heirs." Sasuke looked away, his expression relaxed back to the point where no expression could be read.

"Then why don't you just get married?" Sasuke asked. Itachi's chuckling caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not the one who has been dreaming of having children since my teenage years, little brother." Itachi answered. Sasuke frowned, a small tint of blush tainting his pale cheeks. He didn't really appreciate Itachi bringing such things up. In his early teens Sasuke had loved the thought of children. He couldn't wait until he found that special someone, get married, and have a child, but that want to see a mini Sasuke running around his home soon began to disappear as he got older. "But alas, you've seem to become asexual, my dear little brother." Itachi continued. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't as if he really was asexual. He just didn't have the need to go about and fuck a woman or man senseless like in his teenage years. He simply grew up. Well, some part of him grew up that is.

"I'm not asexual, Itachi." Sasuke muttered. Itachi nodded his head and grunted. Sasuke rolled his eyes again. He knew Itachi wasn't really listening to him. He didn't though. It didn't matter. "Whatever are we done here?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked up and nodded. With a grunt they went their separate ways. Sasuke walking to his home which was nearby and Itachi driving the bat mobile to his condo which was farther into town. Sasuke watched his brother drive away in his car. If he was an emotional person –which he wasn't- he'd be tearing up a little. But as an Uchiha, Sasuke didn't roll that way so he opted for giving his brother the evil eye until the demon was no longer in sight.

All had become quiet after that. No one bothered Sasuke as he relaxed in his fairly large home alone. Just the way he liked it. Then later that night it had begun to snow. Just the way he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Everytime I get on the bus, something wierd happens. One time a lady kept bugging me and asking me if I liked disney and if I ever went to disney land. And another time an old man kept calling me and my aunt pigs and was oinking at us for eating ice cream on the bus. And then there was a video of a dog playing and he said I looked like the dog. I was like, "Thank you sir 'cause that's a cute little puppy". We tried so hard not to laugh.**

**Just outa curiosity, I'm not the only one who's only ever had wierd experiences on the bus right?**

**Okay so, since this was originally the second story I posted of FF, I will be focusing on this and The Tutor more. So that means less updates for Sinfully Yours and Masked Man. Also, if you're new to me, go check out those stories porfa ^)_(^**

**Oky then...**

**FAVE!FOLLOW!REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Belated Thank You

**Hah...haha...Finally. It's here. A new chapter. Yay.**

**Naruto: Probably 19...or 20. I don kno**

**Warning: There's probably some mistakes in there. Inform me about any drastic or non-drastic ones, I'd really like that.**

**Disclaimer****: I see no point in putting this I'm going to forget about it anyways.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in heaven. He had bought his new car. No, it wasn't a black corvette. It was actually a silver Porsche. And it was so pretty. If Sasuke were someone else, he'd be rubbing his hands all over the leather seats. But Sasuke wasn't someone else, so he drove to work calmly and indifferently.<p>

Hell, this car was beautiful.

Quickly, in his new car, Sasuke reached his work place at Sharingan Corp. He parked his car in the parking lot and turn off the ignition. Quickly he stepped out onto the snow covered ground. After grabbing his suitcase he walked into his work building.

This day seemed to be quite eventful. First he had driven his wondrous car. Then, for some unknown reason –not that he was complaining- Itachi hadn't come to work today. And finally he bossed everyone in the office around, successfully tormenting all those who worked there thoroughly. Sasuke loved being the boss.

So yes, today started off and continued to be a great day. Sasuke was, for once in his seemingly bitter, lonely life, he was having fun.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke called. Said man causally walked into the office.

"Sup."

"Make sure to get those contracts finished please. I have been waiting a whole hour for them."Suigetsu flashed Sasuke an incredulous look.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked. Sasuke looked at him with a blank stare. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Fine, whatever you say boss." Suigetsu began to make his way out of the office, but stopped when Sasuke called for him again.

"Yes boss?" He asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the annoyed tone he received.

"Remember to remind that useless receptionist that we have a landline, and that landline is used for work only. Not for practically having phone sex with her boyfriend." Suigetsu let out a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah sure." He replied. Sasuke gave him a nod and looked back to his work as Suigetsu left the office.

By three o'clock Sasuke walked out of the office building with his pack of smokes. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag from it. He could practically hear his brother's words ringing in his hear.

"_That's a nasty habit of yours, little brother."_

Sasuke grimaced. Itachi was so annoying. Thank the heavens he disappeared without a trace for the day. Well, not exactly without a trace. He _had_ been advised of his brother's whereabouts, he just didn't listen. Nor did he really care for that matter.

As Sasuke finished the cigarette he looked up across the road and saw a man is a huge jacket, sitting at the bus stop. His eyes lingered on the man for a bit longer, before he looked down to drop his cigarette and smashed it under his foot. With that Sasuke turned around and walked back into the building.

At the end of the day, Sasuke occasionally glanced up as the workers left the building. In the end, Sasuke was the last one left. Like usual. Even if his brother wasn't there he was still tormented by the ever growing pile of work. But Sasuke was a fast worker. He'd do just fine. Besides he was still in a good mood.

An hour later, Sasuke was half way done with his work. Oh goody. That meant he could leave, but with Sasuke being himself and all, he continued to work.

At midnight Sasuke looked down and read over the papers a few times before tossing it aside in frustration. He had read it four times already and it wasn't going through his head. That sleep muddled bastard. With a sigh Sasuke began to gather his things. He decided it was time that he went home. He wasn't going to continue working while he was tired. He didn't want to make a mess of things by doing something incorrectly. That would be so much paperwork.

Sasuke walked out of the office building, breathing in the fresh winter air. It had snowed a little bit again, recovering the ground with white. Sasuke breathed hot air into his hands. It was cold. Rubbing his hands and tightening the coat around him, he reached his oh so beautiful car. Sasuke turned his head to the right as he was about to get in, but the man that had been at the bus stop earlier was sitting down under a light in front of the building.

Sasuke's heart thudded in his chest. A wave of sympathy washed over him. Sasuke frowned in confusion, because oh my god, Sasuke actually care about people. Who would've known? Surely, not him.

The homeless man turned his head towards Sasuke and they just watched each other. Sasuke was the one to break the eye contact as he continued to enter his car. He put his keys into the ignition and the car rumbled to life. Sasuke backed out of the parking lot and drove onto the street.

The air of the heater, heated his skin and warmed him up. Another frown settled onto Sasuke's lips. It was freezing out and that man was forced to sleep outside. He felt fairly unsettled by the thought of simply leaving him there. Sasuke let out a sigh and he continued to drive home.

The drive was a quite long one. Considering he lived a bit far from the city. Sasuke groaned. This would be the first time he dreaded the distance of his house.

At arriving at his home Sasuke parked in front of it and jumped out of the car. He walked quickly into his home and grabbed a warm blanket from his closet. As fast as he came in, Sasuke went back outside. He observed his surroundings and frowned. It was snowing a bit harder than earlier.

Sasuke shook his head and climbed inside the car.

He drove back to the office building in a bit of a haste. The man was probably freezing outside. That is, if he was still there.

Sasuke slowed down as he reared closer to the building. Sure enough, the man was there. Sasuke parked his car. Grabbing the blanket, he got out and walked over to the man. Said man was huddled in the corner, trying to provide himself warmth. Sasuke stood in front of the man, watching him as the man trembled from the cold.

Sasuke then bent down and placed the blanket on the man's back. The man jerked at the sudden contact of the extremely warm blanket. He stared up at Sasuke with wide eyes, and simply blinked in surprise. Sasuke looked at him with a blank stare. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you…?" He trailed off. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but what does it really matter. You got your much needed help, right?" He replied in a bored tone. The man's eyes turned into a glare.

"I don't need you're charity work." He hissed.

"It's not charity work." Sasuke with a sigh. The man looked down with a frown.

"I would have been fine without your help." He muttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course you would have." He said sarcastically. The man locked his jaw, barring his teeth in mild anger.

"Now I know! I knew you looked familiar!" He burst out. "You're that jerk from the bus a couple of days ago." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow in confusion.

"Pardon?"

The man's eyes squinted. "You know, that day I helped you on the bus with those perverted geezers and yet you didn't even say thank you."

Sasuke nodded head in understanding. He had completely forgotten about that. Wow.

"Oh, I apologize. I hadn't been in all that of a good mood that day."

This time is was the man who rolled his eyes. "And what about now?" He asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the question.

"It's like one in the morning, what do you expect from me." The man let out a small huff and turned his head away.

"I guess you have a point." He said. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then," He began before letting out a sigh. "Just think of this as the thank you for the other day." Sasuke pulled the ends of the blanket tighter around the man. The man looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. He down casted his eyes and snuggled into the warm blanket, pouting.

"No problem…thanks." He mumbled. Sasuke then stood up and looked to the sky. There was a lot of snow. It kind of worried Sasuke of how strong the snow is going to get. Sasuke pursed his lips. At first, he had simply intended to give the man a blanket and then be on his way, but there was way too much snow for him to be able to live with himself with just that.

"Come on." He said holding out his hand. The man stared at his hand with wide eyes.

"Wha-?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He urged. The man grabbed his hand hesitantly and stood up. Sasuke nodded his head towards his car and began walking.

He stopped when he noticed a lack of footsteps sounding from behind him. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw the man standing still, staring at him.

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked irritably. The man blinked before quickly walking after him.

Sasuke continued walking towards his car. As he got into the car he looked at the man who simply watched him.

"T-This is… I-I don't-uuuh…" The man trailed off.

"Just get in." Sasuke ordered. He was getting annoyed at this point. He was really sleepy, it was really cold and this man was way too hesitant. Like come on it wasn't like was going to rape him or anything.

"O-okay." The man stuttered out as he opened the car door and slipped inside. He sat uncomfortably in the car while Sasuke turned it on.

Sasuke waited a few moments, letting themselves get incased in the warm air from the heater. It was nice. Very nice. He looked over to the other man who looked very relaxed. The man slumped into the chair, which had a heater in it too by the way, and shut his eyes. Sasuke smirked to himself for his good deed. You see, he is a good man.

Sasuke stopped to think. Oh dear God, that previous thought scared him a little.

Shaking his head, Sasuke looked back at the man and held up his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said. The man looked at him in surprise before grinning happily. He clasped his hand around Sasuke's and shook it.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke isn't all that sweet in this rewrite huh. Well it isn't like he was the sweetest person right. Whatevs.<strong>

**NOTICE! I have a poll open on my profile about some fanfics I have in mind. I really want to know which one you guys would like to read, so I'd appreciate it if you guys go check that out.**

**Okay so don't forget to FAVE!FOLLOW!REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne! **


	3. A Snow Storm

**Wow what is this place I don't remember, maybe its because I haven't been here in FOREVER.**

**As you can see, I've changed the name of the story because yeah.**

**Naruto is probably 18. I've decided.**

**It' s only fair that you guys know that I hadn't looked over at this all. So tell me about anything drastically stupid due to my lack of editing. **

**Disclaimer: meh (-_-)**

* * *

><p>As an Uchiha, it was customary to be an early riser. The earlier you woke up the more you can get done within the day. But today it seemed Sasuke found himself in bed at 7:30 am. Which was quite considerably later than his usual time of 5:00 o'clock in the morning.<p>

Sasuke rose from his bed, his hair pressed to his face from sleep and stared out the window. The sky was dark with clouds that promised a hefty storm, one that which Sasuke was hopeful wouldn't happen. Being the workaholic he is, he was hoping to get to work without the heavy snowfall. Seemed like he might not even be able to get out of it.

Turning himself away from the window, he pressed his face down into his pillow. Even if he wanted to go to work it seemed having slept at a much later hour than usual took a toll on him. Sasuke would be lucky if he didn't have any dark circles under his eyes.

It was then that Sasuke realized something he had forgotten. He had invited a man -a bum at that- to stay in his home. And out of "compassion" as it seemed as well. The idea was a bit foreign, as Sasuke was the king of mercilessness and uncompassionate bastards. But here he was, allowing some unknown man into his house and provided him a bed to sleep in. Who knows what that man was capable of?

Yet in some weird way, Sasuke felt at peace with himself. Like as if he could trust the man named Naruto Uzumaki whom he just met the previous night and allowed into his house. But that would be an odd feeling. Usually Sasuke was a very vigilant person, never taking to anyone too nicely. So it was hard to believe that he felt at ease, even with the knowledge of some stranger being in the very place he slept. But it was there all the same, whether he would like admit it or not.

With that thought in mind, Sauske slowly stood up from his bed and walked to his closet for a shirt to cover his bare chest. With tired steps he went out into the hall where he picked up a vague scent. He sniffed the air finding a nice mix of something and something else in it. Curious as to where it was coming from, or rather why, he decided to follow it. So down the stairs he went following it to where it would obviously be coming from; the kitchen.

Sasuke stood in the entrance to his kitchen. His eyes followed the leisurely footsteps of the rugged dark socks that walked back and forth. Naruto, apparently walked around again in his large sweater that seemed much too big for him, even more so now than it had before.

"What's all this?"

The question seemed to startle Naruto. If jumping three feet off the ground and shrieking like a little girl didn't make it any more obvious.

Naruto stood in front of the stove, his mouth open in shock. He muttered every now and then as he tried to come up with his answer. Before he finally was able to come up with something coherent, he breathed in and out slowly.

"I-I was making you breakfast."

Sasuke watched him with his usual emotionless stare and deadpanned. "Making me breakfast."

Naruto nodded his head slowly while staring at the ground, refusing to raise his eyes. The room remained silent for a few minutes afterwards, before Naruto broke it.

"I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen, I just thought that –I mean…it doesn't really matter, either way I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have just… and without your permission too-"

Sasuke stopped his rambling with a wave of his hand, and simply told Naruto to carry on. Naruto eyes widened in mild surprise as Sasuke sat himself at the counter, positioning himself to watch him with dull dark eyes.

"W-what?" Naruto asked when Sauske was settled with his chin in the palm of his hand. Sasuked sighed in exhaustion and used his free hand to try and rub the tired out of his eyes.

"Just carry on with what you're doing. I mean, what's the point in stopping you?" He replied and Naruto simply nodded his head before continuing.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he cooked breakfast with his back to him. Even with the giant sweater, he could see how tense Naruto was from being watched as he prepared the food for them both.

As he continued to watch him, Sasuke took note of the sizzling bacon and omelet fixed with a bit of cheese and vegetables on and within it, being cooked on the stove that he now realizes that even since moving in this house a few years prior, has rarely ever been used. In the three years Sasuke has lived in this house, he never did anything more than sleep, rest quietly, or walk about the place with as much as nothing to do. Yes, he loved the solitude the came with living in this place, but it wasn't like did much with it. Or had the ability to anyways.

Before he knew it, a plate was placed in front of Sasuke without so much as a word. When he had noticed it, he looked up and saw Naruto watching him gingerly from behind his hood, nervously biting his lip. It was probably from the uncomfortable aura in the air that Sasuke seemed to resonate everywhere he went. The thought was merely shrugged off without a care. Just like the thought that Naruto could have poisoned his food for whatever reason. Throwing any sort of caution that Sasuke usually would hold onto with his life, to the wind, he took of a bite of the omelet.

The first thing Sasuke tasted was the seemingly explosive flavor of the cheese followed by the subtle taste of egg and the even more subtle taste of vegetables. He vaguely remembered having any food that tasted this good. Even more so when he bit into a piece of bacon. Sasuke, personally, wasn't a big fan of bacon, but somehow this time around it taste _really_ good. Maybe because it wasn't burnt like how his mother usually served it. That only seemed to make sense.

Sasuke was a few bites into his meal when he realized Naruto hadn't seated himself to eat. Having finally noticed this, Sasuke stopped, placed his fork down onto the plate and stared at him. With the new found attention, Naruto's shoulders tensed up again. Sasuke watched him move his lips to speak, but stopped him before he could.

"Are you not going to eat?" Sasuke asked in a voice quiet, but strong all the same. Naruto seemed to be surprised by the question for a second before nodding his head and turning to the stove to grab himself a few pieces of bacon. Sasuke continued to watch him as he settled himself on a stool on the far end of the counter. He watched him with a raised eyebrow as he chewed on a piece of bacon from the small plate, placed in front of him.

"Is that all you're eating?" He asked in disbelief. He would have figured that if a homeless man was to be put up in front of a fridge full of food he would take the chance at grabbing as much as he could. But maybe that would just be stereotypical.

Naruto once again for the thousandth time that morning looked at him, surprise written all over his face. He looked down at the bits of bacon of his plate and smiled slightly.

"It's fine." He said. "I'm fine with only this much."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few moments before snorting incredulously. With one last bite of the omelet, Sasuke put his fork down onto a napkin and slid the plate over to the other man. Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock as said man stood from his seat and took the fork to the sink.

"I told you-"

"I know what you said." Sasuke spoke, his voice once again quiet, but strong. He stared at the fork in the sink before deciding to wash it later.

"But- But you-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes tired, and turned to Naruto with something a little less than a glare. "Just eat it." He bit out. His tone came out a bit harsher than he had wanted, but he didn't feel like caring too much at that moment. He simply turned his head back to the sink and sighed. "Just eat the food. I'm fine. I wasn't even hungry in the first place." He said before promptly turning and walking out to the living room.

Sasuke didn't look back into the kitchen to see if Naruto actually had begun eating. He just went and sat himself on his couch, silently staring into the black TV screen. It took him a few minutes to decide to pick up the remote and turn the TV to the morning News.

_"-there's a snow storm to be expected in the Konoha region today and for the next three days. It is suggested that anyone living in Konoha stay inside until the storm settles-"_

Something in Sasuke's stomach dropped in hearing the news of having to stay in his house for the next couple of days. The sound of a plate being placed into the sink then came from the kitchen and Sasuke sighed.

_Great, just great._

* * *

><p>The house remained silent after that. Sasuke seemed to have taken refuge in his living room for the time being and Naruto most likely had done the same in the kitchen. The realization of having to house a homeless man for a few more nights <em>hadn't<em> hit Sasuke as hard as he expected it to. If anything he felt more disturbance by the lack of disturbance he felt at that moment.

It was odd, really. Sasuke had no idea why, but somewhere deep inside he felt sort of…relieved?

The feeling was odd and Sasuke didn't like it. As far as Sasuke was concerned there was absolutely nothing to make him feel _relieved_ from knowing that there was no choice but to allow this stranger into his house for a few nights more. It made no sense. There was absolutely nothing that could Lead Sasuke to feel comfortable in having Naruto here. Sasuke thought about the events of the night before. But he couldn't find anything. Anything… but there was nothing, nothing, nothing. But he still continued to think over it, like retracing his steps when he's forgotten something. But a reason to give him sense of peace at this magnitude wasn't something he thought he could simply forget. Yet as hard as he tried, he couldn't see it, he couldn't remember.

_'When they had finally made it back, Sasuke lead the very tired Naruto into the house. Quickly Sasuke walked the man to a guest room where he would allow him to stay for the night. _

_They didn't talk much, save for when Sasuke offered to turn the thermostat up and Naruto nodded his head gratefully with a "yes, please"._

_He left after that without another word. Afterwards he roamed the halls of his house anxiously. There was something in having allowed someone he didn't know into his house. Something he was sure he would never do in his life. Now, by doing so he felt like some rush of adrenaline. Whatever it was in end didn't let him sleep, until he decided to rinse it off with a shower. _

_After his hot shower, Sasuke continued to roam about a while longer. Though the tired was beginning to come down on him, he still couldn't seem to want to go to bed. _

_There was suddenly a loud bang from within the room Sasuke had left Naruto in and Sasuke rushed to it as quickly as he could. When he burst through the door, he found Naruto kneeling on the ground next to a fallen nightstand. Sasuke looked at it and realized it was the one that he had once before dropped and a screw went missing. It had remained unsteady ever since._

_He went ahead and picked it up, placing it back onto where it had been positioned, before reaching his hand down to Naruto, urging him to take it. And he did. _

_"Um…it's late, shouldn't you be asleep by now." Sasuke said lamely once Naruto was up on his feet. A ghost of a smile settled on Naruto's lips, as if he found Sasuke's question funny. He probably did. At this, Sasuke stared at the ground, some sort of feeling creeping up on him randomly. _

_"I could say the same for you." There was something in his voice. Other than the light chuckle behind his words, was something. Like a bit of defiance, or rather confidence in his words. Sasuke felt it, he felt for the first time since he had first offered the blanket to him. And it was odd. Not being able to decipher it, Sasuke turned away from the other man, snorting._

_"Well we should both go to bed." He responded quietly, sounding something like a whisper to him. But it seemed Naruto heard him loud and clear and smiled more widely, a cunning little smile. _

_"Goodnight." He replied to Sasuke's suggestion, and Sasuke only nodded before walking out of the room and heading to his own.'_

There was no reason for Sasuke to feel comfortable.

_So, why?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Naruto walking into the living room. He had his face covered by his thick scarf and his feet were shoved into his shoes. By the looks of it, he seemed about ready to leave.

"Um…" Naruto stammered on his words as he tried to speak. The confidence that he had went to sleep with was gone in every sense of the word, and it wasn't like Sasuke could blame him. "T-Thank you for allowing me to stay here for the night but…" Naruto paused midsentence as he made his way to the foyer. "…I think I should be going now." He finished. Sasuke only stared at him with an unreadable expression that seemed to leave Naruto feeling uncomfortable.

"So um…" He continued, "Thank you again."

Sasuke said nothing as Naruto headed into the foyer, just about ready to leave the house. But the moment he saw him near the door, he shot up from his seat and spoke in his usual calm, yet powerful voice.

"I doubt that'd be such a good idea."

Naruto instantly turned around at the sound of Sasuke's voice and regarded him in guarded confusion.

"W-why?" He asked.

Sasuke sighed and walked toward the man, motioning his hand to the window next to the door.

"Considering…" He trailed off, moving his hand in a circular motion, swatting it a bit. Naruto followed his line of sight, finally noticing the snow piling up high against the window. He blanched in realization of the storm going on outside. "Weather cast says it'll be like this for the next three days." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto continued to stare out the window with his mouth ajar. Sasuke watched him only for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to the living room.

"You're welcome to stay until it ends." He said over his shoulder.

He was sure that definitely shocked Naruto. Like everything else seemed to.

"R-really?" Naruto asked, sounding very much surprised, like Sasuke thought he would.

"Yes." He said simply. He turned back slightly to see what expression Naruto was wearing now. What he saw almost shocked Sasule.

His face shined brightly behind the scarf and hood, his deep blue eyes sparkling widely and his lips curled up into a large smile. It took a minute, but Naruto composed himself and went back to frowning his lips, biting at them in nervousness.

"B-but why?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question. "What do you mean 'why'?" He asked in response, pointing a finger out the window. "I know I'm a bit of a jackass, but I'm still a decent human being." He huffed.

Naruto's body tensed with not having a response and Sasuke just sighed.

"Whatever." he said with a shake of his head before heading back into the living room, "I'll be in here if you need anything."

Sasuke went and sat himself down on the couch and continued watching TV. When he hadn't heard Naruto move from the foyer, he groaned quietly. He stood from his spot once more and walked over to the archway of the foyer.

"Hey." He called to Naruto, who stood awkwardly near the window, watching the snow pile up. Said boy turned instantly, looking somewhat hesitant. Sasuke shook of the urge to find out why Naruto seemed so clammy and went on with what he wanted to say.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked tiredly. Part of him smacked himself for asking, while another, much smaller part gave him a slight pat on the back.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and stared down at the ground. It took a few moments but slowly he worked into nodding his head.

Sasuke nodded his head in return and went back into the living room with Naruto following behind him at a distance. He sat himself at the end of the couch and Naruto sat himself awkwardly on a chair furthest away from him. Sasuke noticed this. He also noticed how tense the air around them was with the awkward and uncomfortable silence between the two. And Sasuke had absolutely no idea how to disperse it.

Sasuke groaned inwardly. This next couple of days were going to be _absolutely wonderful._

* * *

><p><strong>So here's your chapter. Those of you who read The Tutor know that I've been on hiatus, so I'm not sure when I'm getting off of hiatus for that one, but here's this one. Updates will be slow because I suck at updating as always. I'm kind of getting out of the whole Naruto thing and stuff since its ended, but I'll try my hardest for this one and the Tutor. It's only fair that you guys know that I will only update this story and The Tutor, the others I'm not going to because meeeeeeh... Anyways...<strong>

**I'll try my hardest.**

**FAVE!FOLLOW!REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Pearly Whites

**Hihi. This took me another long time to update but at least its here? Right?**

**Oh well.**

**Please enjoy what I have for you. (Im sorry for whatever typos okay bye)**

* * *

><p>The house was silent. And Sasuke was used to it being this way, but somehow it was too silent. This silence was awkward and tense despite them being in totally different parts of the house. Sasuke had needed to use the bathroom after a while of straining his eyes on the TV, and ended up staying there longer than he needed. He just stood in front of the mirror watching himself in confusion. All this had become so damn <em>weird.<em> He couldn't really wrap his head around what was happening.

It took a little while, but Sasuke finally decided to go back out into the living room. When he got there he was surprised to find it empty. Filled with worry that this man, a stranger was roaming his house, Sasuke went looking for him. He checked the kitchen first, but there was no sign of anyone's presence other than his own. Afterwards he went up stairs and checked all the bedrooms, even his own. The worry plopped in Sasuke's stomach like a hoard of flies as he kept looking, but couldn't find Naruto.

So he went and checked the first floor once more. He walked around and through the foyer, the kitchen the halls, the bathroom, but found no one. The only room left was his study. Originally he had ruled that out because he had always kept that door closed and locked to keep Itachi from poking his nose into his things. Despite knowing this, he went down and checked the study. As he approached, he realized the door was open.

Naruto jumped up high in the air, almost dropping the picture frame he held when Sasuke slammed the door fully open. He trembled in the sight of this older man who glared with an intensity that made him want to cower away. Sasuke felt a kind of satisfaction fill his chest at this. Despite the obvious fear and nervousness that oozed from Naruto like sweat, he began to stand up a bit more confidently. His hands were still tense and he continued to gnaw at his lips, but still felt a sliver of confidence as they stared at one another in silence.

"What are doing in here?" Sasuke demanded, breaking the silence that has been made between the two since what felt like so long ago.

Naruto sighed, but wasted no time in trying to justify his being there. "Th-the door was open and I just-" He groaned softly, fiddling with the frame in his hands. "-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just come in here and just started –ugh, I'm sorry."

Sasuke snorted at the apology. He went further into the room, snatched the picture away from Naruto, and then huffing.

"The door was open you said?" He asked, his voice softer than it was before. Naruto nodded his head slightly in response. Sasuke glanced back at him and sighed.

The previous night, before Naruto had tipped over the nightstand Sasuke had been roaming the study. He must have left the door open.

Sasuke shook his head. _Figures_.

Once more a silence overtook as Sasuke raised the picture to look at it. Sasuke scoffed. He could almost laugh at this ordeal. Of course Naruto would have picked up the photo of him and his family standing in front of their old home. The one they lived in before Sasuke decided to move out and they later deciding to move out to places further into the city.

It was so absolutely cliché.

"Is that your family?" Sasuke smirked at the question.

_So damn cliché._

"Yes." He managed to say without laughing in bitter amusement. Naruto had only seemed to nod his head in response before an awkward silence filled the room.

"You look a lot like your mother." Naruto decided to comment after a while of just standing there. Sasuke pressed his lips together as he stared into his mother's image. He hummed quietly, only slightly acknowledging what was said as he placed the frame back in its rightful place.

"That would only make sense." Sasuke replied, the sarcasm just _dripping_ from his tongue. Naruto's eyes seemed to harden for a second before softening again as the intensity of the air began to settle a little deeper.

It was quiet again as they stood not next to, but just a near each other, just close enough. While Sasuke opted to stare at his desk, Naruto chose the ground to be his point of rest. After a few moments of this endless silence, Sasuke was just about ready to kick Naruto out of his study and not allow him back in as long as he stayed in his house, but Naruto interrupted him by asking another question.

"How old were you in that picture?"

Sasuke was surprised at the question but answered none the less.

"Seventeen." He said, looking on to the picture that held memories of a not so wild youth. Granted there were times when he went out and about with one to a few people of his social group, but there weren't as many as other's had. His main priority had always been school, but that didn't mean his libido was never taken accounted for.

"And that was how long ago?" His voice was a bit quieter this time. Not so much that Sasuke couldn't hear him, just a subtle difference.

Sasuke's breathing was slow and calm despite the odd feeling in his stomach that came from the inquires of the picture. He suddenly felt too open…too public for some odd reason. But in spite of this odd mix of feelings he answered.

"Five years." He replied, his voice just as quiet as Naruto's had been. "What's with all the questions?" He found himself asking.

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders. "I figured that if I had to stay with you for a few days then I should at least get to know you a bit."

Sasuke nodded his head, having found truth in his words. His main worry this whole time was the fact that this man had been a stranger, but it wasn't like he had done anything to fix that.

"Since you make such a good point, how old are you?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised it seemed. But what did he expect? That he could go and ask about Sasuke's life and Sasuke wouldn't do the same? He could scoff at the notion.

"Eh -um… I… I'm Eighteen years old." Naruto replied. His voice was a bit jittery, but that was probably because he assumed he wouldn't ask any questions.

Sasuke nodded his head at the answer. He felt a bit of sympathy run through him. It was kind of sad to see someone so young have to be on the streets. But Sasuke supposed there were younger out there.

"S-so you're…twenty-two?" Naruto suddenly asked. Sasuke turned his head the moment he heard Naruto speak. A thought crossed his mind that he wanted to voice. Luckily Sasuke immediately realized doing so probably wouldn't be a good idea. Regardless it seemed like Naruto knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Just because I'm eighteen and homeless doesn't mean I can't count." He immediately scolded. Sasuke winced a bit at the sudden volume of his voice, and mentally cursed himself for allowing his feelings show on his face. "I did graduate high school you know."

Sasuke nodded his head, turning away nervously before realizing what he had just said. "You graduated high school?" He asked. Naruto himself seemed to realize what he admitted and crossed his arms over his chest, closing himself off. "Last summer?"

Naruto let out a deep sigh. After maybe a minute or so he nodded his head. "Yeah."

As the seconds passed by Sasuke began to feel a strong sense of curiosity sprout in the pit of his stomach. He found Naruto interesting in some odd sense and couldn't help wanting to know more.

"What school?"

Naruto seemed a little hesitant to answer the questions. Only God knows why, he had begun to turn away as if he regretted beginning this whole "get to know each other" thing, but he answered either way.

"Hidden Sand High."

Sasuke nodded his head. Hidden Sand was an okay school from what he's heard. It was in Suna, which was south of Konoha and was quite a distance away at that. It would usually take almost maybe 7 to 8 hours, there and back. It made Sasuke wonder how Naruto ended up all the way over here.

"How did you get all the way over here from Suna?" He asked. Naruto didn't seem to want to answer for a few seconds, and Sasuke was preparing to not receive one, but then Naruto cleared his throat.

"I uh, had been staying here with some guys." He replied quietly, "Obviously that didn't work out very well." He mumbled afterwards. He probably didn't intend for Sasuke to hear, but he did.

"Where are your parents?"

Of all the things Sasuke asked today, this question seemed to be the most bothersome to Naruto. His body almost immediately tensed up and the urge to stay quiet seemed most evident as the time passed and the silence continued. After some time Sasuke decided to put this game of 20 questions aside and leave Naruto be for the rest of the day, but it was then that his reservations were put to away and once again chose to answer.

"I don't know." That was all Sasuke got. Usually, he would leave these kind of things at that. It was clear that the other party did not like this topic, but that only made Sasuke more curious. So now that he had something, he wanted more.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders tiredly. "You don't know where they are?" Sasuke continued to pester, which, again was totally unlike him.

Naruto chuckled, and before Sasuke could question his sanity, he spoke. "I don't even know if they're alive."

Sasuke nodded silently

And that was when he decided to stop. That was the end of the conversation. He wasn't going to continue it and he was pretty damn sure Naruto didn't want to either. So once again a silence overtook them and neither one of them bothered to even fill it.

* * *

><p>The day continued on quietly. It was like Sasuke didn't even have someone else in his house. They barely interacted at all. The only time they did was when Sasuke asked Naruto if he wanted to eat lunch and he nodded his head happily before latching back onto his reservations, and when Sasuke offered him a chance so use the shower, even going as far as so lend him some clothing while he was at it. Sasuke was trying to say the least.<p>

That was only a few minutes ago and Sasuke was sitting in his room reading over documents for work. He would usually be doing this kind of thing in his study, but he for some reason wanted to be able to hear when Naruto got out of the shower. Not in a creepy way of course. He just…wanted to be there? Even Sasuke had absolutely no clue as to why he was doing this. It wasn't like he actually believed that Naruto would steal something… for whatever reason, but he was already here and there was no point in going down to the study after already getting settled. If asked –which he doubted- he could just say he simply felt like being in his room. Easy-peasy.

The slight sound of a door being opened brought Sasuke out of his thoughts and he had to control himself from looking out into the hall. It wasn't until he heard Naruto call for him, that he decided to actually go look outside.

Naruto was awkwardly peeking his head out into the hall when Sasuke came out of his room. And when he saw him, he quickly stepped back slightly into the bathroom so that only his eyes could be seen. Sasuke stared back at him with a curious look on his face as he went towards him, asking what he needed. Naruto's eyes moved in jerk-y motions as he tried to come up with a suitable answer.

"D-do you know where my clothes are?" He asked. Sasuke watched Naruto with a blank expression as he answered.

"I put them to wash, figured you wouldn't mind." Now that he thought about it, Sasuke should have known to ask for Naruto's permission before touching his things. He more than anyone knew the value of privacy and he clearly just invaded his.

Luckily Naruto didn't seem to mind. He only nodded his head thoughtfully and turned back in towards the bathroom. "Oh, no it's fine. Th-thank you." He stayed quiet only for a few seconds before continuing. "It's just that uh…I kind of need –um, so like…you know…"

After listening to his endless rambling for so long, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Get to it please." He said impatiently. Naruto, obviously not having liked his tone of voice, glared at him and continued.

"I don't have any underwear." He deadpanned, with reddened cheeks.

Sasuke pursed his lips together in awkwardly. "Oh." This was sure beginning to be a predicament

Naruto nodded his head in return. "Yeah."

Sasuke stared at him. He didn't know what to do. On one hand he could give Naruto a pair of his underwear, which seemed gross and unsanitary. Or he could just have him wait until his clothes came out of the wash, which would lead to him having to essentially "rock out with his cock out". Either way, Sasuke had no clue what Naruto was packing down there, and both options would probably end in fire, so now it was just a matter of what he was willing to lose.

But before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto just sighed in exhaustion. "Whatever, do you mind?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head quickly, and as soon as he got the answer Naruto slammed the door shut.

Seems like the pants are the ones to go.

When he came back out a few minutes later Sasuke had to keep himself from looking down. He was quite confident that whatever was there would consist of a very visible outline of a penis.

Before Sasuke could quite literally kick himself for giving Naruto thin pants, said man thanked him for the clothing and went on his way. He watched him as he walked away, catching the way his blonde hair shined from the wash and how it bounced with his every step.

Quickly he shook his head as if to rid of his thoughts. This was all so very strange.

* * *

><p>The moment the drier made it's usual ding, Sasuke was quick to retrieve Naruto's clothing. All he wanted now was for him to have some underwear on. The thought of some other man's genitals rubbing all over his pants somehow didn't sit right with him. Even if he had no intention of taking back the pants. It honestly just left an odd feeling in his stomach.<p>

Sasuke took quick steps to the guest room where he figured Naruto would be hiding in attempt to, you know, hide his privates. When he got there he felt hesitation reside in himself, promptly keeping him from knocking on it. He didn't know where this hesitation came from. By nature he was very confident in everything he did. But as of late, that didn't seem very so.

Before Sasuke could push himself to raise his fist any further, the door opened. Naruto stood in front of him with an amused glint in his eyes as he looked onto Sasuke. They were both quiet as they gazed upon each other. Sasuke acting more awkwardly than the other. His behavior was starting to become quite worrisome.

"Um…here." Sasuke said, handing Naruto his clothing. Naruto offered Sasuke a small smile, thanking him as he received the clothes and then without another word, closed the door.

Sasuke stood at the door, stunned. After a few minutes of being frozen in place, he was able to find it in himself to move along. And so, stiffly, Sauske walked back to his own room. He felt a discomfort in his chest as he leaned into his closed bedroom door. With a slight groan he slid himself down into a sitting position. He wasn't sure what it was exactly. It just had something to do with that smile. It wasn't the first time he had felt something akin to this from seeing that smile. It happened that morning as well.

That smile.

There was something about it, but he couldn't figure what. There really shouldn't have been anything special about it.

But somehow it was.

It was special in the oddest of ways. In a way that Sasuke could barely even understand.

Could it be the happiness of giving? Of giving others happiness? Of seeing someone look grateful?

Whatever it was, Sasuke really didn't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Ghoul root A ending song makes me happy.<strong>

**I'm not sure if this chapter is filler-like or not but whatever. I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Well then.**

**FAVE!FOLLOW!REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Unexpectedly

**Sasuke is 22. I messed up in the previous chapter and said he was 24, but he isn't. He is 22.**

**I'm sorry for all grammar and/or spelling errors**

* * *

><p>Sasuke has had many slow and quiet days in his life, but never anything like these past couple of days. The silence that ran through the house could quite literally have you shivering. It was a cold, tense and left you feeling incredibly awkward from the moment you stepped in. Now, Sasuke was never the sociable type. He was never one to make conversation. But, if needed he was always ready to go speak to someone andor be stretched in and out of his comfort zone -the perks of being a businessman. Yet, quite frankly as of now, Sasuke was far too hesitant –which reason has yet to be uncovered- to try.

Currently Sasuke was sitting in his study. He covered his fear of confronting Naruto by "occupying" himself with "work" that he "hadn't been able to do at the office". So far he had spent the whole morning here, and had not left since the moment he stepped in at around seven am. But by one o'clock, when the pangs of hunger really started to get to him, he finally decided to take a break.

Stepping out of his study, the faint scent of something sweet filled his nose. With quick steps he made his way to the kitchen where he found Naruto making lunch. In the few days that he had been staying here, Sasuke found that Naruto was rather good cook. He seemed to like it anyways. So Sasuke never said anything when Naruto first went snooping though the cupboards to see what kinds of food he had stored there. Not until he had to voice his approval when Naruto noticed Sasuke watching him the second day of his stay, got scared and tried to hide away.

"G'morning." Sasuke heard the moment he stepped into the kitchen. He snorted when he looked at the clock and pointed lazily at it.

"It's almost 1:30."

Naruto's lips bent into a crooked smile and he huffed out a laugh. "Good afternoon then."

Sasuke hummed in response as he sat himself at the counter, watching Naruto as he continued doing whatever it was he was doing.

"I… I'm making hot chocolate if-if you want some?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke vaguely wondered where Naruto found the chocolate mix, finding it odd that he would have any in his possession. He never exactly had a sweet tooth. In the end he just shrugged it off and nodded at Naruto in approval.

Naruto smiled at him awkwardly as he continued to watch the water boil. A faint blush painted his cheeks and Sasuke found himself staring at the way the red illuminated his face. But once he became conscious of himself, he his tore his gaze away from Naruto, forcing his eyes to focus of a bowl of fruit in the middle of counter. He began to pick at the grapes, popping them one by one into his mouth, allowing them to settle his hungry stomach for a bit.

The sound of mugs clinking against the counter top caught Sasuke's attention. Immediately he raised his head, seeing Naruto pour mix and boiling hot water into the cups. With eyes down casted, Naruto handed Sasuke a cup.

"Here." He said quietly. Sasuke nodded his head and grabbed the mug, barely murmuring a thank you.

"You sure don't talk much huh?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Sasuke stared into his cup of hot chocolate. He watched it as a swirl began to form and quickly took a sip. Surprised, he leaned away, taken back by the unexpectedly good taste emitting from the usually intolerable drink.

"You don't either." He replied.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Well," He paused "I talk more than you do."

Sasuke simply nodded his head, having nothing else to say in return.

The conversation seemed to end after that. And as Sasuke was just about fed up with the awkward air around them, Naruto spoke up again.

"You haven't eaten anything right?"

Sasuke shook his head when he felt his stomach grumble quietly. Naruto smiled and went over to the fridge where a plate of left over breakfast sat on the top shelf. He took it over to the microwave and put it to warm up.

With a raised eyebrow Sasuke watched him move about the kitchen. "You made me breakfast this morning as well?"

Naruto bit his lip in embarrassment. "Y-yeah," He said slowly, "But you wouldn't come out of your office a-and I-I didn't know whether you- y-you know... I figured you were busy."

Sasuke almost laughed at the statement, but kept himself composed. In reality he hadn't been doing much. He was a fast worker and finished anything that really needed to be done pretty quickly. Afterwards he just absentmindedly looked through random files in his cabinets and surfed the web for anything that could provide entertainment. But rather than admitting any of this, he nodded his head silently in understanding and took a sip of the hot chocolate. And all was silent, save for the humming of the microwave as it continued to heat up the food. Then with a ding, Naruto walked over to it and pulled out the food. Gently, he came over and set in front of Sasuke.

He mumbled a thank you as a fork was also given to him and he began to eat. Naruto stood across from Sasuke, staring at the countertop awkwardly. Sasuke simply shrugged it off and took a bite of the food. Once again, that morning, Sasuke found himself pleasantly surprised. He admired the savory taste of the usually bland food, feeling very impressed. He really couldn't help but to tease.

"Wouldn't you make a good wife."

Naruto spit his drink onto the counter and began to cough violently. Sasuke watched him with wide eyes as the younger man agonized by himself. After getting over his initial surprise Sasuke asked if he was okay. Naruto, whilst coughing, nodded his head. When he finally composed himself enough to actually speak correctly he replied.

"I-I just really didn't expect that."

Sasuke watched him with a bit of concern. "I can tell."

Naruto laughed awkwardly in return. "Uh… yeah."

Sasuke looked down at the light splatter on the white table top. "Especially with the way you sprayed your hot chocolate everywhere."

As if he just realized it, Naruto's eyes widened and his face paled. He began to apologize profusely and ran to grab a napkin. He wiped down the mess with such vigor, that Sasuke, even being the neat freak he was thought he was being a little too much.

But as reassuring he wished he could be, he just sat there and watched the poor boy suffer under the embarrassment.

"Really," He tried "It's okay."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled continuously, as if it were his own mantra.

At that point Sasuke knew there wasn't much to do to tame whatever shame Naruto seemed to feel, so he left it at that.

By the time Naruto deemed his work on the now squeaky clean countertop "good enough", Sasuke was done with his hot chocolate. He just now sat there awkwardly, trying not to cause anymore kind of fuss. Sasuke wanted to laugh a little.

"I used to get that a lot you know." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke's brow furrowed at the statement. Seeing his confusion, Naruto elaborated. "What you said," he breathed, "about being a good wife."

Sasuke tilted his head in understanding. "I guess you like to take care of people?"

Naruto nodded his head. There was a touch of disdain in his expression, but Sasuke chose not to point it out at that moment. He thought it better to leave it for another time. If there was one, that is.

He leaned his chin into his hand, resting his arm onto the table. "That's a nice trait to have, not many people now a days do."

Naruto smiled a bit, and with a dry chuckle he said, "I guess so, yeah… to a fault." He mumbled the last bit so quietly Sasuke almost didn't catch it.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, lowering his voice a bit. Naruto's eyes widened as if he hadn't intended for Sasuke to hear him. He most likely didn't.

Naruto shrugged once he was over his initial surprise. "You know," he said, "some people, just aren't what you think. You do something out of the goodness of your heart and they just…." He rubbed his neck and cleared his throat.

Sasuke watched Naruto from across the counter quietly. It seemed to him that this boy in front of him has gone through a lot of pain. It almost made him unbearable curious to know what it was exactly. He didn't know why though. There was just something about Naruto that made Sasuke want to know more and more and more.

"But," Naruto continued with a genuine laugh, "I try not to be too cynical about it. Things you don't expect always happen." He finished with a bright smile.

Sasuke allowed his gaze to linger on him. He felt something warm in his body, and allowed something like a smile to settle onto his thin lips.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

><p><strong>What a cheesy ending to this chapter. I'm sorry if it came out filler like again.<strong>

**Either way I hope you enjoyed it.**

**FOLLOW!FAVE!REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne! **


End file.
